Scarlet Ilusion
by Hana-Lis
Summary: U.A. O q é vc? Anjo? Demônio? Ñ sei, só sei q qndo vi aqueles olhos vermelhos fixos em mim, eu soube q jamais conseguiria me afastar dele. Ele me daria dor e prazer em igual proporção. Ele me faria sentir viva. Ele estava morto. Eu finalmente viva.


_**Nota: os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Essa fanfic é um _presente_ para **Verônica Lee**, a autora do _**Review nº 90**_ de _Aishiterumo._ Espero que goste my dear! ^^

O casal escolhido por ela foi: _Itachi x Hinata_

* * *

**Fanfic U.A. – **_Universo Alternativo_

* * *

**Scarlet Ilusion**

**...**

_Eu sempre temi muitas coisas em minha vida. A rejeição. Risos. A solidão. O escuro. O frio. Tempestades._

_Hoje era escuro, frio e chovia forte, tão forte, que era como se toda a água do universo caísse sobre minha cabeça._

_Eu estava sozinha, completamente só, talvez, como jamais estive antes em toda a minha vida._

_Uma pergunta óbvia se fazia em minha mente, uma que qualquer um que me conhecesse faria: O que eu estava fazendo no meio do nada e toda molhada então?_

**...**

Era tão frio que até mesmo seus ossos doiam, entretanto, ainda sim era melhor do que voltar para o calor e o conforto de sua casa. Sua casa era bela, suntuosa, e enchia os olhos de quem quer que fosse, mas vazia. Vazia de qualquer tipo de afeto e depois do que havia acabado de ouvir sem querer da boca do pai, tudo o que poderia fazer era correr daquela forma desesperada em meio a chuva.

**...**

"_Está tudo certo. Daqui há uma semana realizaremos o casamento de minha filha com o Senhor, aqui mesmo na sede do clã!"._

_**...**_

Casamento? Iria se casar e nem ao menos havia sido informada quando e com quem?

**...**

"_Hinata, minha filha, você devia ter aceitado se casar com seu primo Neji... Agora só deus sabe que tipo de homem seu pai há de arranjar para desposá-la..."._

_**...**_

Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.

_Como odiava esse maldito nome! _

A sua vida toda fora esmagada pela sombra desse nome, do maldito nome de seu clã, de sua nobreza e aparentemente continuaria sendo por toda a vida. _Céus!_ O pior é que agora, intimamente, se arrependia por não ter aceitado a côrte do primo...

Ele era lindo, um pouco mais velho que a si e talvez um pouco sério demais, mas ainda sim, nutria um forte sentimento por si, sabia disso. Isso era tão claro quanto seus magníficos olhos pérolados.

O homem que vislumbrara pela fresta da porta a firmar o contrato matrimônial com o pai era o exato oposto; _feio,_ macilento e provavelmente pelo menos trinta anos mais velho do que a si.

Hinata conteve um pequeno surto de desespero. Não podia deixar que esse desespero tomasse conta de si, não agora. Teria que fugir, ou pelo menos tentar, para o mais longe possível dali. A idéia de ter uma vida como a da mãe, igualmente infeliz ao lado daquele homem horrendo a fazia sentir náuseas.

A idéia de ter aquelas mãos nodozas e brutas em seu corpo a faziam desejar a morte. E talvez, essa fosse a sua única escolha não?

Agora que analizava melhor era completamente ridículo e infantil o que estava fazendo: _fugindo de camisola e descalça no meio da chuva._ A onde é que pensava chegar daquele jeito? Atravessar os jardins e se perder no bosque que era propriedade da família estava bem longe de ser um ato heróico e brilhante de fuga. Infelizmente o desespero que a havia acometido fora mais forte e ali estava, perdida, sem rumo, completamente insana tamanho desespero.

O bosque era escuro e suas muitas árvores altas eram opressoras. Diziam que haviam animais estranhos ali, entre outras coisas que serviam para amendontrar as crianças do clã em contos macabros, aqueles contados diante da fogueira. Pensando melhor, talvez a escolha do bosque não houvesse sido aleatória. Talvez tivesse escolhido aquele lugar sombrio exatamente por isso, pra quem sabe ser engolida pelas sombras ou o que quer que residisse ali.

Só assim se livraria de seu infeliz destino.

Hinata correu, correu e correu e só parou quando avistou uma clareira escura. Suas pernas e braços estavam arranhados e doloridos depois de correr velozmente pela mata, mas ela não se importava. Um relâmpago cortou o céu e sua claridade iluminou uma construção antiga e sombria. Havia um leque vermelho e branco cravado na pedra polida, um brasão, logo na entrada da construção.

_-Uchiha!?_

O nome simplesmente saiu de sua boca, fluiu, e agora sim seu corpo todo se enregelou.

Desse lado do bosque há muitos anos atrás vivia um clã tão poderoso quanto os Hyuuga: _os Uchihas._ Que parte da história era mito ou real, Hinata não saberia dizer, mas as histórias contadas sobre esse clã eram muito mais assustadoras do que qualquer conto sobre criaturas estranhas no bosque. Diziam que há muito tempo atrás, quando sequer era nascida, talvez nem mesmo seu pai ou avô, esse temido e poderoso clã havia sido destruído.

Segundo diziam, os Uchihas haviam sido dizimados e por um único homem.

Esse homem se chamava, Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi era o filho mais velho da família mais nobre e respeitada desse clã...

O por que Uchiha Itachi havia feito o que fez, como, ou então se parte disso tudo poderia mesmo ser verdade era outra coisa que Hinata não saberia dizer. Tudo o que sabia era que haviam sim provas concretas da existência do nome Uchiha. Aquela mansão sombria à sua frente era uma delas.

Hinata deu alguns poucos e deliberados passos na direção da mansão e outro raio cortou o céu. Um desejo estranho se apossava de seu peito:

_Queria muito ser como Uchiha Itachi!_

Em uma das muitas versões contadas sobre o aniquilamento dos Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi havia feito o que fez por um único motivo: _Liberdade!_

A pressão do clã e do próprio pai para que fosse _perfeito_ parecia ter enlouquecido o rapaz.

Ele havia se livrado de seus problemas, talvez, não da melhor forma, mas havia se tornado livre. Ela, _nunca_ seria livre. Não tinha forças pra tanto e essa conclusão só aumentava a sua sensação de impotência e desespero.

A chuva aos poucos parecia diminuir de intensidade, mas o desespero de Hinata não. Ele ainda estava ali, oprimindo seu coração e a cada passo que dava em direção a obscura construção, uma espécie de alívio parecia se decair sobre si. Era estranho, mas era verdade.

Motivada, Hinata segurou as vestes molhadas até a altura dos joelhos e correu de encontro a entrada da mansão.

Do alto, no topo da mansão e seu vitral escuro, um par de olhos vermelhos feito sangue haviam acompanhado cada passo seu.

* * *

A porta de ébano era pesada e Hinata teve certa dificuldade em abri-la, porem ela estava destrancada. A porta abriu-se ruidosamente e Hinata enfiou-se para dentro a fim de se abrigar da chuva. No patamar à frente havia o costumeiro local para se deixar os sapatos, mas ela não tinha um. Seus pés alvos e pequenos jaziam cheios de lama e instintivamente Hinata retirou o hoby molhado levando-o aos pés. Limpou-os da melhor forma possível, assim como suas pernas onde a lama havia respingado ao correr em direção a casa. Pela primeira vez, Hinata percebeu o desconforto em sua pele arranhada.

Ela se levantou e então rumou para o verdadeiro interior da mansão.

_-Tadaima! _

Hinata murmurou para o nada, para o escuro que a cercava e deu mais alguns passos. O piso era frio, liso e negro. Apesar do costume de entrada ser parecido com o de seu clã, o interior daquela casa era muito diferente das costumeiras casas de seu clã e suas portas de papel. Ela caminhou por ali quase que cegamente até tropeçar num móvel qualquer. Seu joelho quase dobrou diante da dor aguda e ela o esfregou num baixo gemido. Outro raio cortou o céu e a sala tornou-se iluminada por alguns instantes.

Diferente do que pensava aparentemente não havia teias de aranha ou sujeira ali. Os móveis eram sóbrios e belos. Numa parede distante parecia haver um pintura, algo definitivamente grande. Hinata aproximou-se e em meio ao caminho teve de se desvencilhar de outros móveis e um piano fechado. Só havia visto um daqueles em livros, mas gostaria de aprender a tocar um dia. Quando enfim alcançou a parede e a pintura que havia lhe chamado a atenção, Hinata percebeu, atravéz de outro clarão vindo da janela, que se tratava de uma família.

Era comum que as famílias de clãs nobres como o seu fizessem isso, um retrato de família, mas era inexperado que os Uchiha tivessem um.

Aparentemente até então os Uchihas eram uma lenda, o que só aumentou a curiosidade de Hinata que intimamente passou a pedir aos deuses para que outro relâmpago cortasse os céus e iluminasse mais uma vez aquela pintura.

_Como seriam os Uchihas?_

Como seria Uchiha Itachi? Ele estaria retratado ali?

O pedido de Hinata foi atendido e a pintura à sua frente tornou-se visível por poucos instantes, mas o bastante para que pudesse vislumbrar o que tanto queria.

No centro, havia um homem e uma mulher. O homem aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade de seu pai agora. A mulher, por sua vez, era mais jovem e tinha um rosto suave e belo. Suas mãos pequenas repousavam sobre os ombros de um garotinho tão lindo que parecia irreal. Ele tinha cabelos negros e lisos, e seus olhos eram igualmente negros, levemente puxados. Todos ali tinham essa mesma aparência, uma ofuscante beleza.

Aquilo fazia Hinata pensar em quão belos eles deviam ter sido pessoalmente já que até mesmo numa pintura antiga, eles eram mais belos que qualquer pessoa que tivesse visto na vida.

Outro clarão cortou o céu e a chuva parecia ter se intensificado novamente. Dessa vez porerm Hinata percebeu algo diferente na pintura. No lado direito atrás do ombro do pai havia outra pessoa, um homem de acordo com as vestes que usava.

_Seria ele Uchiha Itachi?_

Não saberia dizer. A pintura havia sido rasgada, ou melhor, a figura ali retratada havia sido decaptada e já não tinha mais cabeça. Aquilo causou um mórbido arrepio em Hinata, e ela abraçou-se protetoramente.

_**-Acho que deveria mandar concertar isso...**_

Uma voz grave e masculina chegou aos seus ouvidos, ela era baixa e melancólica. Hinata não conteve um grito e imediatamente se voltou para trás encontrando somente o escuro. A janela voltou a brilhar com a tempestade e ela viu por um breve segundo a silhueta alta de um homem no lado oposto em que estava.

Seus olhos...

_Seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue!_

Gritar era tudo o que pensava naquele momento, mas parecia-lhe impossível. Sua garganta estava seca e o seu grito de desespero e horror ficaram presos.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu.

A sala repentinamente se iluminou, as velas presas nos archotes e castiçais magicamente se acenderam e sala tornou-se finalmente visível. Tudo ali era lindo e de bom gosto, mas naquele instante os olhos de Hinata jaziam em uma única coisa, no homem à sua frente.

Ele era o homem mais lindo que havia visto na vida.

Seu rosto era pálido e perfeitamente bem traçado. Nariz reto, lábios cuidadosamente desenhados. Os cabelos eram longos e negros, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. E estranhamente seus olhos não eram mais vermelhos e sim negros. Ele era uma cópia exata do garotinho na pintura, só que mais velho.

Seria ele...?

_**-Eu sou Uchiha Itachi;**_ o homem respondeu como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos e Hinata estremeceu.

Ele caminhou em sua direção, o sobretudo negro fazendo um suave soprar a cada passo leve que dava.

A reação de Hinata foi a que qualquer um teria: _Correr._

Hinata correu de encontro à porta, mas no exato momento em que ia encontrar a saída foi facilmente barrada. Uchiha Itachi e seus olhos ônix estavam bem à sua frente e ela voltou a estremecer.

-Por favor, me deixe ir; ela pediu pesarosa.

O homem deu um passo em sua direção e ela deu outro para trás. Ele a fitou por um bom tempo, e só então falou:

-Eu te disse o meu nome. Esperava que pelo menos que me dissesse o seu.

-H-Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hinata? –ele repetiu o nome com sua voz melancólica e bela, e havia um certo prazer oculto sob aquele tom de veludo. –É um bonito nome, Hinata.

_-A... Ari-Arigato;_ ela murmurou tão baixo que duvidava que ele tivesse ouvido.

-Não me agradeça. Não ainda...

Ele sorriu, um sorriso quase que imperceptível, mas capaz de fazer as pernas de Hinata estremecerem. Era um sentimento estranho aquele que sentia, o mesmo que sentia enquanto rumava até a mansão ainda a pouco. Não era exatamente medo e sim uma certa expectativa em relação ao homem à sua frente.

_O que ele faria agora?_

Ele deu outro passo e dessa vez ela não recuou. Outro sorriso imperceptível moldou seus lábios e ele levou a ponta dos dedos pálidos até o queixo de Hinata. Ela os achou frios, frios demais, mas continuou sem reação a fitar aqueles olhos ônix e esperando que a qualquer instante eles se tornassem rubros novamente. Naquele instante um demônio, aquele das lendas sobre o clã Uchiha, pularia sobre si e seria devorada.

-Você é realmente linda, sabia?

Ele murmurou, tão perto, que seus lábios quase roçaram os dela. Hinata não estava acostumada a esse tipo de aproximação, mas não podia dizer que havia sido desagradável tanto o elogio quanto a aproximação perigosa do Uchiha. A verdade é que intimamente ansiava que ele se aproximasse ainda mais.

Hinata, admitia, nem ao menos se reconhecia naquele momento.

Itachi se afastou e mirou o belo rosto da Hyuuga, analizou cada contorno suave e belo. Seus olhos pérolados eram magníficos, únicos. Os cabelos longos e lisos jaziam grudados sobre os ombros nus e pálidos, uma cortina negra e azulada acariciada pela chuva. Seus lábios rosados jaziam entreabertos e ela oscilava entre prender a respiração e um leve ofegar nervoso.

Hinata mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e Itachi voltou a sorrir num misto de excitação e adoração.

-Linda...

Hinata arrepiou-se inteira e cruzou os braços contra o corpo gelado. O processo meio que desajeitado fez com que seus seios fartos se tornassem ainda mais evidentes sob o tecido fino e úmido. Itachi acompanhou cada gesto seu e mais uma vez sua bela voz acariciou os ouvidos da Hyuuga:

_-Não, linda não... Deliciosa..._

Hinata sentiu seu coração parar e então de repente bater desesperado contra o peito. Sentia uma imensa vontade de correr, de fugir, e ao mesmo tempo uma vontade louca de sucumbir. Itachi percebeu esse dilema interior nos olhos pérolados à sua frente. _Ela era sua presa! _

Os lábios róseos a sua frente lhe pareciam ansiosos o que só aumentava seu deleite. Itachi segurou o rosto suave entre as duas mãos e então cobriu a boca pequena com a sua. Ela era tão macia e cálida que não pode conter um gemido excitado.

Aos seus quase vinte e um anos, Hinata nunca havia sido beijada antes, mas já havia fantasiado muito a respeito. Porem em sua educação rígida, tradicional e excepcionalmente moralista ela jamais pensou que línguas pudessem fazer mais do que axiliar na alimentação das pessoas. A lingua de Itachi acariciava a sua, brincava, e ela havia gostado daquilo. Os lábios dele eram incrívelmente macios e seu hálito doce. Tudo seria perfeito se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe_: Frio, tudo nele era frio._

Seu coração pulsava e seu sangue parecia correr mais veloz nas veias. Seu rosto estava quente, seu corpo também, mas Itachi não. Havia algo estranho ali, muito estranho, mas Hinata não conseguia pensar nisso com clareza, não enquanto estava sendo beijada daquela forma. Devorada.

O ar parecia começar a faltar em seus pulmões, mas nem ao menos passava por sua cabeça pedir para que Itachi parasse. Aquilo havia sido a coisa mais prazerosa que havia sentido em toda a sua vida e desejava que jamais terminasse.

Itachi momentâneamente interrompeu o beijo e a fitou. Seu gesto a seguir foi rápido, rápido demais e Hinata só o percebeu tardiamente. Ela sentiu suas mãos grandes e frias descerem suavemente por suas costas e no instante seguinte ele a tinha presa entre os braços. Seu corpo pequeno havia sido comprimido contra o que parecia um muro de pedra, rijo e frio, mas não era desconfortável, era bom, de um jeito estranho, mas ainda sim bom. Suas mão pequenas se agarraram ao casaco preto e pesado que Itachi usava, como se soubesse qual seria o seu gesto a seguir.

Numa velocidade sobre-humana, uma que fez com que Hinata vislumbrasse um arco-íris disforme entre as paredes e móveis, Itachi a levou até o piano. Hinata gemeu ao senti-lo em cima de si, a comprimindo contra a superfície lisa e fria do instrumento. Ele a mirou com seus olhos de longas pestanas e então se apossou daquela boca pequena e mais uma vez anciosa pela sua.

Itachi a beijou, brincou, sugou e mordiscou levemente os lábios rosados até ouvir Hinata gemer contra sua boca. Satisfeito rumou até seu pescoço dispersando as mesmas atenções, se não mais. Hinata já não conseguia ser apenas um alvo passivo dele e suas mãos se agarraram aos cabelos negros e sedosos de Itachi. Sentia as mãos dele agora em suas coxas despindo-a do tecido molhado da camisola colado em sua pele. Sabia o quanto aquilo lhe parecia errado, mas o arrepio gostoso em sua espinha e os impulsos elétricos que parecia sentir em todo o seu corpo lhe pareciam tentadores demais para se prender a certos conceitos.

_-Ahm..._

Desde cedo Hinata havia aprendido que segundo a etiqueta, uma dama jamais devia elevar a sua voz além de um sussurro ou então gritar e ser sempre gentil, mas não pôde impedir que aquele gemido rouco lhe escapasse da garganta. Se bem que... O que estava fazendo, estava bem longe de ser algo que uma dama faria...

Itachi tinha uma das mãos livres na base do seio firme e macio, seus lábios agora pareciam sugar as últimas gotículas restantes da chuva ali. Sentir o corpo suave de Hinata se arquear sob o seu só conseguiu deixá-lo mais excitado. Itachi se comprimiu com tanta força contra o corpo pequeno que o piano rangeu e suas teclas tocaram de forma desordenada.

Pela primeira vez, Hinata realmente se assustou e percebeu a real situação em que estava.

_-O que é você?_

Seus olhos buscaram os dele e seu corpo todo se enregelou quando enfim os viu.

-Você realmente ainda não sabe?

Sangue, os olhos de Itachi mais uma vez haviam se tornado vermelho sangue. Ele sorriu, um meio sorriso, e Hinata sentiu aquele mesmo arrepio gostoso de expectativa.

_-Eu sou um vampiro! _

Hinata mais uma vez abriu a boca sem conseguir emitir som algum. O rosto belo de Uchiha Itachi ainda estava ali e ele sorriu, dessa vez um largo sorriso. Presas afiadas estavam ali e Hinata não se recordava de tê-las visto antes, porem não teve tempo para pensar sobre isso. No instante serguinte uma dor aguda lhe invadiu e era mais forte do que qualquer outra que havia sentido antes na vida.

As presas afiadas de Itachi haviam se cravado sobre seu pescoço e aos poucos Hinata sentia algo quente escorrer em sua pele: _seu sangue._

Realmente havia buscado a morte aquela noite não é? Hinata pensou exasperada e estática enquanto o sentia sugar seu pescoço, mas então, algo deveras inesperado veio.

A mão de Itachi rumou até suas pernas, entre elas. Instintivamente Hinata apertou as pernas e a mão fria dele ficou presa ali. Ele pareceu sorrir contra o seu prescoço e então forçou-a a ceder-lhe.

Agora sim Hinata estava desesperada e orando para que tudo aquilo acabasse rápido, que enfim findasse, mas gemer e se contorcer sob o corpo dele mais uma vez a fez sentir-se confusa. A mão dele a tocava sob a combinação de uma forma no mínimo indecorosa. Hinata jamais pensou que um dia alguém a iria tocar daquela forma tão intima, quanto mais um estranho, mas... Aquilo era bom, _ah como era!_

Seu corpo todo parecia extremecer, vibrar, ansiar, e quando finalmente achou que iria gemer mais alto do que outrora, outra supresa a acometeu. Havia algo mais entre suas pernas.

Ele jazia dentro dela.

Itachi a penetrou de uma só vez assim que sentiu-a preparada para o ato. Viu-a se contorcer incomodada e apertar os olhos numa expressão de dor, mas aquilo logo passaria. Ela até mesmo havia se esquecido da dor em seu pescoço, sendo então, algo que lhe daria prazer tão logo lhe deixaria de ser um encômodo.

Hinata o sentiu se comprimir contra o seu corpo devagar, numa lentidão proposital. As presas afiadas dele mais uma vez estavam em seu pescoço, mas ela já não se importava mais com aquilo. Estava sendo dolorosamente invadida e só conseguia pensar nisso e em quando enfim iria acabar. Parecia que inevitávelmente as lágrimas imergiriam de seus olhos e escorreriam por sua face, mas quando achou que isso enfim aconteceria mais uma vez se surpreendeu.

_A dor, parecia estar se esvaindo..._

Ainda era uma pequena faísca, mas aquela sensação estava voltando, a mesma sensação que havia sentido com os beijos e toques dele. A mesma sensação quando sentiu sua mão sob a combinação...

Ao invéz de chorar Hinata gemeu.

Itachi voltou a sorrir contra o seu pescoço e enfim aumentou as investidas contra o corpo feminino. Sabia que em pouco tempo ela sequer conseguiria pensar na dor.

Hinata sentia como se uma onda esmagadora de prazer estivesse prestes a atingir, um prazer jamais antes sentido, e quando ele enfim veio, lábios úmidos e macios cobriram os seus. Eles tinham o gosto ocre de sangue.

O seu sangue.

* * *

Quando despertou, Hinata não sabia de fato o que pensar.

Estava num lugar estranho e sozinha.

E estava nua.

Hinata imediatamente se sentou sobre a cama grande e macia puxando para junto de si os lençóis. Eles eram negros e de seda, um toque tão suave que mais parecia uma carícia em seu corpo nu. O quarto era escuro e sóbrio, e seus móveis antigos. A Hyuuga se levantou e já que estava sozinha não se importou em abandonar os lençóis e expor seu corpo nu. Do lado esquerdo do quarto havia um imenso espelho de madeira vermelha com o formato de uma grande folha. O seu reflexo lhe chamou a atenção e Hinata se aproximou.

Jamais em sua vida havia feito aquilo, mirar-se completamente nua num espelho. Seu rosto tornou-se quente e suas bochechas rosadas. Havia gostado disso, assim como do que havia feito a noite passada...

_Itachi?!_

_Que parte daquilo tudo poderia ser verdade?_

Hinata logo soube responder: _Tudo._

Seu corpo estava diferente e ondas remanescentes de prazer ainda pareciam ondular em sua pele. Sentia-se dolorida. Entre as pernas e no pescoço, mas aquilo não era de todo desagradável. Sua mão pálida rumou até seu pescoço e pode sentir sob os dedos a pequena ferida vermelha que via refletida no espelho. Itachi havia lhe dado ambas as coisas a noite passada, prazer e dor.

Hinata sorriu e só então viu atravéz do espelho que atrás de si sob um pequeno móvel escuro ao lado da cama havia um pedaço de papel. Rumou até lá e o pegou. Era um recado e as letras ali rabiscadas eram belas e bem traçadas comuns aos nobres.

**...**

"_Sinto muito não poder esperar para lhe dizer um bom dia... Há um banheiro anexo ao quarto onde pode se lavar e roupas no guarda roupa. Sinto muito ter destruído sua bela camisola ontem..."._

**...**

Hinata sorriu.

Era um bilhete de Itachi.

Dobrou o papel entre os dedos e rumou até o guarda roupa. Lá encontrou uma montanha de roupas masculinas e apenas uma que lhe parecia mais apropriada. Era um roupão de seda negro. Nas costas do roupão estava bordado o inconfundível leque vermelho e branco, o brasão dos Uchiha. Vestiu-o adorando a forma como o tecido parecia lhe acariciar despudoradamente e principalmente, adorou, sentir o cheiro de Itachi nele.

Hinata estava sorrindo para o nada quando mais uma vez sem querer mirou o bilhete em suas mãos. Havia algo escrito no verso.

**...**

"_P.s: Mesmo que jamais possa lhe desejar um bom dia estarei todas as noites pronto pra você... Esteja pronta. Me espere!"._

**...**

Havia algo doce e ao mesmo tempo imperativo naquelas última palavras, mas Hinata apreciou mesmo assim. Aparentemente ele precisava dela, assim como precisava dele. Sim, precisava dele, de um homem estranho, ou melhor de um _vampiro,_ demônio ou seja lá o que Uchiha Itachi fosse.

Ele era o homem que sozinho havia destruído todo o seu clã e não poupara nem ao menos sua família.

Ele era impiedoso.

Ele era temeroso.

Ele era Uchiha Itachi...

Ela era Hyuuga Hinata e estava louca, louca por ele, seu demônio de olhos vermelhos...

_**Continua?!**_

* * *

**N/a:** Haha povo a minha primeira _**Itachi x Hinata**_, mas confesso que AMEI escrevê-la! A idéia me surgiu do nada, claro que sob influência da minha mais nova paixão: _Romances Vampirescos_, qualquer que seja, mas enfim, idéias estão fervilhando na minha mente e se essa one for aprovada, pode crer que minha primeira fanfic do universo Vampiresco há de sair! ^^

Bom, e tu, **Verônica**, espero que tenha curtido a fanfic! Não se esqueça de me dizer também se acha que essa fanfic merece continuar, sim?

Kissus!

Ja ne!


End file.
